Sentimientos confusos
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Oikawa discute con su novia y ella le da a elegir entre Iwaizumi y ella ¿Que elegira el chico? Fanfic yaoi Oikawa x Iwaizumi si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas.


Hola *w* este es el primer fanfic que escribo de este anime así que espero que tengáis paciencia si hay algún par de fallos :)

Haikyuu no me pertenece o estaría lleno de parejas yaoi ^^ dicho esto a leer

Nota: Se que Oikawa suele llamar a Iwaizumi Iwa-chan pero como aquí los sufijos no se usan en el español tuve que dejarlo y poner solo Iwa pero vosotros sabéis a lo que me refiero con eso xD

 **Sentimientos confusos**

Desde que tenia memoria habían estado juntos, primero fueron vecinos y despues compañeros de clase hasta que al final se convirtieron en amigos. A pesar de que siempre estaban peleando sabían que podían contar con el otro cuando hiciera falta, porque eso es lo normal en los amigos y por eso cuando sus caminos debieron separarse Oikawa decidió seguirlo porque no podía imaginarse jugar al voleibol sin el, así que para el no fue ningún sacrificio no ir a al instituto que quería. Con el tiempo se volvió popular con las chicas y eso le encantaba pero lo que mas le gustaba era como Iwaizumi siempre lo buscaba cuando estaba con ellas y lo llevaba a rastras de vuelta, porque eso es lo que hacen los buenos amigos. El día que una chica bastante guapa se le confeso Oikawa pensó que seria una buena idea aceptar y salir con ella así que cuando se lo dijo a Iwaizumi el se alegro y lo felicito tal y como lo hacen los amigos. Pero aun así cuando veía que una chica ponía una carta en su casillero el no dudaba en tirarla a la basura antes de que Iwaizumi la viera, no sabia porque hacia tal cosa pero siempre lo volvía a hacer. Una tarde estaba en su habitación con su novia y el estaba contándole lo sucedido en el ultimo partido.

\- Y entonces el hizo el punto que nos hizo ganar, como siempre Iwa es genial - dijo Oikawa orgulloso de las habilidades de su amigo

\- Estoy harta de escucharte hablar sobre el, nunca me preguntas como me fue el día o algo parecido tu solo hablas sobre el - se quejo la chica

\- Es normal nosotros somos amigos de la infancia y- explico el moreno pero fue interrumpido

\- No es eso, cada vez que hablas de el tu expresión cambia completamente y tus ojos brillan, parece que estuvieras enamorado de el - dijo ella molesta

\- No digas tonterías - añadió Oikawa restándole importancia al asunto

\- Tienes que elegir entre el o yo - dijo de pronto ella

Oikawa se sorprendió por lo que dijo la chica pero no tuvo que pensar las cosas ni le dolió tomar aquella decisión.

\- Ya sabes donde esta la puerta así que ciérrala al salir - ordeno el moreno con voz fría

La chica lo miro con una expresión dolida y lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

\- Solo espero que algún día te des cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia el - dijo la chica mientras abandonaba el apartamento

La chica abandono a Oikawa mientras el intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos aunque la verdad es que no se sentía dolido ni herido porque la relación hubiera acabado, tampoco estaba seguro de si alguna vez había llegado a amarla de verdad pero de algo estaba seguro y es que no dejaría a Iwaizumi de lado por ninguna chica del mundo. De repente las palabras de la chica volvieron a su cabeza, no es probable que el estuviera enamorado de su amigo, ellos solo eran amigos y no es como si el le hubiera puesto un mote o se pusiera celoso cada vez que alguien estaba junto a el ni tampoco hacia el idiota para que el le prestara atención...

\- Mierda estoy realmente fatal - dijo el chico mientras se agarraba la cabeza - ¿Que debo hacer? -

El chico decidió olvidar el asunto y salio a practicar para tranquilizarse pero como siempre Iwaizumi había tenido la misma idea que el.

\- ¿Oikawa vienes a entrenar? - pregunto Iwaizumi sorprendido de verlo allí a esa hora

\- Si - afirmo el

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Iwaizumi muy serio mientras se acercaba al chico

\- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto el moreno intentando hacerse el tonto

\- Tu cara esta extraña así que dime que es lo que te preocupa - ordeno el mas bajo

En ese momento el moreno odio que lo conociera tan bien, el solo quería sacarlo de su cabeza pero el encontrarlo no era ninguna ayuda.

\- No me pasa nada - respondió Oikawa sin ganas de hablar mas sobre el asunto

\- ¿Tuviste una pelea con tu novia? - pregunto Iwaizumi intentando saber la causa por la que el chico parecía tan raro

Y justo en ese momento Oikawa recordó que hace poco tenia una novia pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de Iwaizumi que no se acordó de ella hasta que el la nombro.

\- Ahora soy un hombre libre y puedo salir con quien quiera - dijo Oikawa riendo como siempre hacia para quitarle importancia a las cosas

Iwaizumi puso una mano en su cabeza y le revolvió los pelos lentamente, un gesto demasiado tierno viniendo de su parte.

\- Siento oír eso - dijo Iwaizumi aunque su cara no parecía desmostrar lo mismo pero el moreno no se dio cuenta de eso

\- No te preocupes eso no me molesta - explico Oikawa muy tranquilo

\- La persona que amas te dice que ya no quiere estar contigo es normal que eso te duela no tienes porque ocultarlo - dijo Iwaizumi

\- Ni siquiera se si yo la amaba - explico el moreno - ¿Que es el amor despues de todo? -

\- ¿Salias con ella sin gustarte?- dijo el mas bajo sorprendido

\- ¿Iwaizumi alguna vez estuviste enamorado de alguien? ¿Que se siente al estar enamorado de alguien? - pregunto Oikawa curioso por saber sus sentimientos verdaderos

El chico guardo silencio unos instantes mientras miraba al moreno a los ojos fijamente como si pensara en si decirle la verdad o no.

\- Llevo unos años enamorado de alguien pero es unilateral - confeso Iwaizumi - Cuando amas a alguien te comportas diferente de como lo haces con el resto, te pones nervioso cuando ves a esa persona y las palabras no te salen o dices las cosas sin pensar, deseas tocarla y tenerla solo para ti y no puedes evitar ponerte celoso cuando esta con otras personas o si tiene pareja, quieres que sus sonrisas sean solo para ti y de solo pensar en perderla algún día sientes un vació en el estomago -

Oikawa no sabia que decir, nunca en todos los años que conocia al chico lo había visto tan serio y la verdad es que se sintió un poco celoso de que el pensara de esa manera sobre una chica que el no conocia... con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos lo mas probable es que el la conociera.

\- ¿Quien es ella? - pregunto el moreno muy nervioso - La chica de la que estas enamorado -

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo - contesto el otro chico

\- No seas cruel nosotros somos amigos así que dímelo - pidió Oikawa desesperado por saber aquello

\- No - sentencio Hajime

\- Es injusto cuando yo tuve novia fuiste el primero en saberlo - se quejo el moreno intentando olvidarse de esa ansiedad que le entro desde que supo que su amigo estaba enamorado

\- ¿Y crees que eso me hizo feliz? - grito Iwaizumi sorprendiendo al moreno por su tono de voz

Oikawa no sabia porque su amigo se comporto de esa manera y en parte le molesto mucho que no quisiera decirle el nombre de la chica, ellos eran amigos y el lo sabia todo de el así que porque no quería decírselo, el quería conocer todo acerca de Iwaizumi, incluso lo que nadie mas sabia, quería ser el único que lo conociera tan bien.

\- ¿Esa chica es mas importante que yo? - pregunto Oikawa sintiendo que su corazón se encogía en su pecho

\- ¿Que estas diciendo? - dijo Hajime sin comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza del chico

\- Seguro que esta contigo por interés y no le importas para nada, el único al que en verdad le importas es a mi así que - antes de finalizar la frase Oikawa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y no fue capaz de acabar

\- ¿Así que? - pregunto Iwaizumi con curiosidad - ¿Que es lo que estabas a punto de decir? -

Oikawa no respondió por miedo de si mismo y de perder la amistad del chico pero eso hizo que Iwaizumi se aburriera de la conversación.

\- Entonces me voy - dijo Hajime molesto

\- Espera - pidió Oikawa arrinconando al chico contra una pared

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto Iwaizumi empezando a molestarse de la actitud del moreno

\- Yo no se porque pero cuando estoy contigo siento todas esas cosas que describiste y no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de la persona que te gusta y aunque se que es horrible desearia que te rechazara - confeso Oikawa mientras notaba que sus manos temblaban - Yo estoy muy avergonzado de estos pensamientos tan egoístas -

Iwaizumi rió y eso solo molesto al chico.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto el moreno de mal humor

\- Lo que estas diciendo se escucha como una confesión de amor - explico Iwaizumi mientras observaba detenidamente la expresión del chico

Oikawa se quedo quieto unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y entonces noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- Pareces un tomate - añadió el mas bajo

\- Callate idiota - dijo avergonzado Oikawa

\- El único idiota aquí eres tu - añadió Iwaizumi - Pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada puesto que me enamore de este idiota con todos sus fallos, que no son pocos -

\- Oye se puede saber porque me insult... espera ¿Acabas de decir que estas enamorado de mi? - pregunto Oikawa sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo

\- Y despues no quieres que te insulte - dijo Hajime

\- ¿Sabes algo Iwa? Ahora hay otra cosa que quiero que hagas mucho mas que insultarme - explico el moreno con una sonrisa seductora

El chico no le dio tiempo a responder a Iwaizumi y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que no podía sentirse mas feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

\- Creo que esto me gusta mas que golpearte - dijo Iwaizumi al separarse

\- Pues entonces no tienes que golpearme nunca mas - añadió Oikawa feliz

\- No te pases de listo, si te golpeo es porque te lo ganas - dijo el mas bajo

\- Que cruel - se quejo el moreno

\- Aunque ahora que estamos saliendo intentare golpearte un poco menos pero todo depende de ti - explico Iwaizumi

\- Te quiero Iwa - dijo Oikawa abrazandolo mientras sonreía como un idiota

\- Lo se - añadió Iwaizumi feliz

Y así los chicos comenzaron una relación que prometía ser igual de extraña que su amistad.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara *w* y si me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión os lo agradeceré :) dicho esto bye~~


End file.
